A new beginning
by XxLydia-SydneyxX
Summary: Not a cover song this time, my subjects do vairy lol... Future fic, couples Lily/Scorpius Teddy/Victorie Harry/Ginny Draco/Pansy and Remus/Tonks! read me!


Chapter 1: Thank you for the memories

Lily Sighed as she looked around the bear room, she had never seen it this empty before. All that was left was a few brown boxes and a stray carton of sour milk.

⌠ Scorpius !■ She yelled as she struggled to lift one of the boxes.

It was too late though, by the time he had come running Lily had dropped the china plates all over the floor.

⌠ Oh sorry Scorpius, I knew they were your grandmothers■ Lily panicked as she tried to gather them up off the floor.

⌠ OH !Don▓t worry Lily, they were only my great ancestors, Not that it would mean anything to you!■ Scorpius scowled at her with his big grey eyes then turned away to face the archway.

⌠ Look I know your missing your grandma, I am to, Narcissa was always their for me every time something in this train wreck went wrong■ Lily looked at him longingly for some kind of explanation of why he was behaving like this.

⌠ Well maybe you should have married Hugo then!■ He muttered.

⌠ What?■ She asked sounding concerned.

⌠ Well it would have saved you hassle wouldn▓t it, I mean his father at least gets along with Harry!■

⌠ Don▓t say that Scorpius! You know I ┘■ Lily put her hand on his shoulder and ruffled his blonde hair.

⌠ Oh I see, has Dad had another fight with Draco then?■ Said Lily still stroking his hair.

⌠ yes, but┘■

⌠ Oh don▓t worry they will be friends in the morning like always■ She laughed.

⌠ They are never friends Lily, even at the best of times■ He said discouraging her.

⌠ So lets move the rest of these boxes shall we■ said Lily walking over to the old rusty log burner.

⌠ Certainly not! Not in your state Lily, you don▓t want to hurt the baby■ He said running over to see if she was alright.

⌠ Scorpius! I▓m not a invalid!■ she screamed impatiently.

⌠ Look go and rest Lily■ Scorpius directed her to a wicker chair in the corner of the room.

⌠ Oh you dropped this■ Scorpius said picking it up.

He started to turn it over slowly, and placed neatly on the back was a scan of a baby.

⌠ A girl!■ He said excitedly.

⌠ Yeah, but looks like she▓s going to be a stubborn old thing■ she frowned as she tried to ignore the babies kicking.

⌠ What▓s she going to be called then■

⌠ I do like the name Padmaie?■

⌠ I▓m not sure .. Maybe Pansy, after my mum, she would of liked that■ Scorpius suggested.

⌠ Pansy it is then, it▓s a beautiful name honey!■ She said smiling up at Scorpius.

⌠ I cant believe after all the generations living here its finally being knocked down■ He sighed.

Scorpius longed it not to be knocked down as it harboured so many memories of his parents.

⌠ Were all going to miss it, its just a shame that Pansy will never have known its true beauty■ Said Lily rubbing her stomach. Scorpius bent over to give his wife a kiss.

⌠ I love you■ He said wiping her red hair behind her ears.

⌠ Now you better get back to moving those boxes■ She said quietly.

Scorpius walked through the archway and in a matter of seconds he was gone.

Lily began to scan the room for anything they had forgotten, Scorpius was bound to forget something or other.

She loved him very much, more than she had ever loved Hugo. He could break her heart over and over again but she would still come running back.

Though her spirits lifted when she realized the thunder storm had cleared. Instead of the usual murky grey mist, Lily could see lush vegetation in the gardens below. Narcissa had always taken great pride in her garden, every Spring there were rows and rows of tulips that seemed to go on forever. This is what Scorpius missed most dearly when the weather starts to lift.

⌠ Were ready babe■ Scorpius called round the door.

⌠ Ok■ she replied as he walked over to the wicker chair.

⌠ It is Lovely here isn▓t it■ Said Lily.

⌠ Yes, well I hope the next owners take good care of it!■ He chuckled as he gathered a few bits and pieces off the floor.

⌠ Scorpius■ ⌠ Yes■ He said as he dropped a few stray socks.

⌠ Why don▓t we stay here?■ She suggested.

Scorpius sighed at his wife, he gave her a stern look and then turned away.

⌠ But why not?■ She said now sounding annoyed.

⌠ Because Lily it just reminds me of my family■ Said Scorpius.

⌠ And that▓s a bad thing?■

⌠ Yes it is because all my life I have had to put up with everyone fighting, even mum and dad■

⌠ Look you know Andromeda and Ted will always have a home for you■

⌠ That▓s no use Lil, After Dad called Ted a ┘ well you know■

⌠Mud blood?■ As Lily said this she noticed his eyes had filled with tears.

⌠ Don▓t worry, you still have family■ she said as she tried to comfort him.

⌠ oh yeah?■ Scorpius said sarcastically.

⌠ you have me■

⌠ And baby Pansy■

⌠ Were would I be with out you ■ He said.

Lily gave an encouraging smile and walked up to Scorpius.

⌠ PLEASE, can we stay here, its great for children?■ She wrapped her arms around him as she looked into his shiny eyes.

⌠ I suppose we could see how it goes for a little while■ He smiled.

⌠ Thank you Scorpius, you▓ve been great these last days■ Said Lily.

After he kissed her forehead he quickly ran out onto the drive way and tried to stop the delivery van from leaving.

⌠ Wait!■ He ran up to the vehicles window and tapped on the glass.

⌠ We have had a change of plan, unload our things because were staying here!■ Scorpius ran back up the staircase and into the dining room.

⌠ Yes!■

Lily jumped onto his front and screamed with joy.

⌠ I▓m so glad were staying here■ Said Lily as she straightened out her dress.

⌠ Me to┘.■

Chapter 2: Confessions

⌠ Why are you staying at that old wreck Lily■ Harry said as he ushered her over to then fire grate.

⌠ Because Dad it means a lot to Scorpius, after Draco lost Pansy he▓s been acting like a fool■ Sobbed Lily.

⌠ Oh I bleed for him, ⌠Harry said that so sarcastically his throat cracked. ⌠ Dad! What would you do if Mum suddenly died, leaving you with me, Albus and James.■

⌠ I wouldn▓t know what Id do, but I definitely wouldn▓t go and wreck peoples lives because of it■

Shouted Harry.

⌠ I know you and Draco haven▓t been best of friends recently but..■ Harry interrupted her rudely.

⌠ The reason why I gave that house to Scorpius was because it was going to be knocked down.

I never had time to care for it, most of the time it was just Kreacher dusting■ He confessed.

⌠ So that▓s how you treated Sirius▓s house after he died. You could have at least given it a little respect!■

⌠ DON▓T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT LILLIAN!■ By this time Harry was red in the face.

⌠ I WAS JUST SAYING WHAT EVERYONE WAS THINKING DAD!■ screamed Lily.

⌠I▓m sorry, I just want him to be here so much■ Said Harry, a tear trickled down his hot face.

Lily heard small footsteps slowly plodding down the stairs

⌠ Is that Mum?■ questioned Lily.

But to her dismay a small podgy house elf came tumbling down the last few steps landing at her feet.

⌠ Sorry Mistress Dobby didn▓t mean to upset Harry potters heir..■ He grovelled.

⌠ Well I don▓t think I really want to be Harry Potters heir at the moment Dobby■ Lily said as she patted Dobby on the back.

⌠ And what does Aunt Mione think about this then?■ Lily could see a guilty look on her fathers face.

⌠ Hermione? Well I haven▓t exactly told her ye..■ Lily frowned as she ran to the phone.

⌠ What are you doing Lily?■ Dobby sprinted over to Lily and wrenched his fist onto the bottom of her skirt.

⌠ No please don▓t call Hermione, I enjoy working for Mr Potter and Family. That filthy mud blood..■

Lily slammed the phone down and kicked Dobby so he went flying into the air.

A few seconds later he landed on a small pile of Caldrons that James had either burnt or melted.

⌠ DOBBY GET OUT NOW■ Harry yelled as he picked Dobby up by his small black cloak.

When they were finally left alone Lily realized how pale Harry looked.

⌠ Dad are you alright?■ asked Lily.

⌠ I▓m fine, but what about you? When are you due?■

⌠ July 2nd■ Said Lily as she stroked her stomach. Harry glanced at the greatest wizard calendar.

⌠ So 4 months then■ Harry looked down to the floor.

⌠ Dad, me and Scorpius know we have some work to do on the house but we can cope!■ Reassured Lily.

⌠ I HOPE HE HASN▓T HAD YOU DOING JOBS, OTHERWISE I WILL HAVAE TO SEND ROUND GRAWP!■ Harry laughed for the first time in an hour.

⌠ No Dad he▓s more protective than ever, anyway how is Hagrid?■ asked Lily.

⌠ Well he▓s still grieving over buck beak, Ive tried to calm him down but he misses her so much.■ said Harry as he thought of Hagrid wet beard.

A smile sprung onto his face like someone had slipped him some felix felicis.  
⌠ Where▓s Mum?■ Said Lily as she looked\ around the cluttered room.

⌠ Over at Luna▓s, probably baking rock cakes again!■ Laughed Harry. ⌠ That▓s good, but Dad. I▓m staying with Scorpius whether you like Draco or not so..■

⌠ Its Ok Lily■ He had finally given in.

⌠ Really?■ Harry nodded as Lily gave him a huge hug.

⌠ I must get going now, Rose and I are meeting Scorpius and Teddy in the leaky cauldron■

⌠ Give my love to Teddy wont you!■ He called as the front door slammed shut.

Chapter 3: Cracks in the foundations

When Lily reached the door of the leaky cauldron she was amazed at how different Harry had described it. The Cherry wood door was no longer brown but a rusted Black. And the arch windows that he had recalled were mostly all boarded up. ⌠ Great■ Lily thought to herself as she entered the pub.

Though as she opened the door she was shocked by the sight of Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Teddy,Rose,Hugo,James and Albus.

⌠ Why are you lot here!■ She screamed . Lily pulled up a stool to around the table they were sitting at.

⌠ Sssh Lily■ Hushed Nymphadora.

Lily had a confused expression on her face.

⌠ We cant let anyone know were here!■ Said Remus as he leaned forward.

⌠ But why not?■ Lily said as she frowned at Rose and Teddy.

⌠ No you haven▓t , Oh Remus■ Lily had noticed a placard with the words C.D.W.S controlling The

Dark wizard society.

⌠ Why have you set up the society\again, I thought you had retired?■ She questioned as she scanned the room for an explanation.

⌠ Look you cant tell anyone Lily, anyone■ Said Remus lowering his voice.

⌠ Not Scorpius or Even Mum and Dad?■

⌠ Harry and Ginny know about this■ Nymphadora added in.

⌠ Thanks Nymphadora■ He said sarcastically.

⌠ I▓m just trying to help Remus■ She said as her hair turned ruby red.

⌠ Anyway, You must NOT tell Scorpius or any of his family about this but┘ We think Lucius is still a death eater■ He confessed.

⌠ what ! He cant be, The minister has been keeping a close eye on him with all his accompanies■ She cried in disbelief.

⌠ I believe he▓s gathering people to fight the Minister■ Said Remus.

⌠ Does Gilbert know about all this?■ Lily asked.

⌠ Of course he does, he▓s gathering sources as we speak■ James said sounding like he swallowed a toad.

⌠ Sorry bad throat■ he croaked as he pulled out a tube of lemon flavoured cough sweets.

⌠ So what are you planning to do about it then?■ Lily said as she laughed at James.

⌠ Well Dobby has been appointed to keep watch on him for a while, though so was Kreacher till he passed away the other day■ Said Remus. He did not show any emotions, just smiled weakly.

⌠ BUT REMUS WHAT IS YOUR EVIDENCE■ Lily cried.

⌠ He apparently visited Roldulphus last moon and tried to convince him into their old ways. Of course he refused and went and told the ministry■

⌠ Oh yeah like that bloody Death eaters telling the truth!■ Lily said as Remus pulled out a clipboard. ⌠ We have a statement here from Roldulphus.. Who by the way is no longer a death eater, saying what Lucius said to him and etc■ He said as he held up the evidence.

⌠ Fine but when are we having are next meeting, I mean if there is a next one?■ She hoped.

⌠ Soon, Ill ask Harry to pass on the word, but till next time cheerio!■ He chuckled as he skipped out of the old pub.

⌠ I▓m not sure that man has all his marbles left in him Lily■ Said Nymphadora as she shook her head.

Lily gave Tonks an awkward smile as she closed the door.

⌠ Lets get going Hugo■ Called Rose. It was impossible to separate him from James and Albus after a long period of time.

⌠ See you lot soon■ Said Victorie as she pulled Teddy along with her.

⌠ Bye then■ Teddy mumbled as he was dragged away with Victorie and her baby blue pygmy puff.

The only people left in the room were Lily, James and Albus.

⌠ I better get back to Scorpius then, and tell mum I hope she can come and visit soon■ After a long silence Lily gave her brothers both hugs and walked out the room.

Chapter 4: Without love

Lily turned round the street corner, she could feel the dry wind on her face as she attempted to pull up her coat. She now wished she had taken Scorpiuss advice and stayed at home.

Lily was unprepared for the society to get back together, she had done her duty to the service but she couldn▓t help wanting to clear Luciuss name. Lily could not imagine any man of nearly 80 being able to plot a take over like that. Though As she approached the front door she sighted a familiar figure.  
⌠ Scorpius!■ Lily cried as she ran over to him.

⌠ Lily why were you out so late? I was worried■ He hugged her tight as he wiped a black smudge off his face.

⌠ Why are you covered in black paint? Your not decorating are you!■

⌠ No no no, Its soot I was sweeping the chimney till I realized what time it was so I came and waited for you■ He said.

⌠oh I▓m sorry I must of lost track of time.. NO! It cant be 12 o clock already!■ She said putting on a fake shocked tone of voice.

Scorpius chuckled.

⌠ So did you, Rose and teddy have a good time■ He asked looking up at the sky. Both their noses were red and Lily▓s face was whiter than ever. He glanced over Lily▓s shoulder, everything was covered in frost.

⌠ Yeah it was fine, though I did expect more of the pub■ Lily was lying through her teeth. ⌠ Oh shall I go and complain in the morning..■ He was stopped in his tracks and Lily suddenly blurted out

⌠ No!.. err I mean its fine no big deal Hun!■ She said as she wrapped her arm around him.

⌠ it▓s a lovely night isn▓t it?■ Lily said changing the subject.

⌠ Yes but you have got to get inside, its freezing out here■ Scorpius ushered Lily into the house.

As they entered Lily was shocked to find that the fire was burning, the shelves were dusted and there was a box of chocolate frogs onto top of the coffee table.

⌠ You shouldn▓t have, but Scorpius im so tired I think im just going to go to bed■ The smug expression on his face suddenly changed into a frown.

⌠ Good night then■ But Lily had already ran up the stairs.

As she shut the bedroom door Lily could feel something cutting into the front pocket of her pale brown jeans.

Her leg tensed as a sharp object ran down her thigh.  
⌠ Owch■ Lily reached her hand into the pocket.

⌠ JAMES■ She was startled by the sight of a soft fluffy pygmy puff. You could just see its eyes poking through its jet black fur.

⌠ What▓s the matter?■

Scorpius had come running into the room with his wand at the ready.

⌠ why are you so protective Scorpius?■ He shrugged but Lily could tell he was up to something. Ignoring the thoughts swirling round her head Lily managed to grab the pygmy puff just before it jumped out of her pocket.

⌠ why is Jasper in your pocket?■ Scorpius said bewildered. ⌠ that▓s its name then!■ she said frowning at Scorpiuss wild hair.

⌠ I think it must have been Victories, James probably thought it would be funny to scar my legs to pieces■ she said as she examined Jaspers claws.

⌠ Let me take him, Ill put it in Emmett▓s old cage■

⌠ Ok then, let me go and get changed and then ill be ready for those chocolate frogs■ Lily smiled.

As Scorpius ran down the rickety stair case Lily slipped on her night dress.

She had so many questions to ask him, she thought that if they kept swirling around in her head it would finally burst with frustration. Lily clambered onto the wooden bed, the springs were showing through the moth eaten mattress and the duvet must have at least been 100 years old.

⌠ I have the chocolate frogs!■ Scorpius said rattling the box.

He came and sat on the end of the bed trying to open the box with his wand.

⌠ Forget the chocolates■ Lily said as she pushed them onto the floor.

She winked enthusiastically at Scorpius who had moved closer to her. He leaned over Lily and blew out the candle beside their bed. ┘

Chapter 5: Draconian Nymphs and the Radish bag

The next morning Lily had woken up bright and early to get going with decorating the house.

Scorpius would never let her do it if he was here. Though just as she was pulling on her overalls she heard a tapping noise at the door. As she approached the front door she realized it was the beat to a famous song called the first ever wand duel.

⌠ Hello Luna■ Lily said not sounding surprised. As usual She was wearing her radish earrings with a matching bag she was clutching close to her bright yellow dress.

⌠ Oh hello, is Scorpius there? I just thought I could come and help decorate the house seeing your not really up to it..■

⌠ I am up to it Luna! Isn▓t it abit cold to be wearing a dress?■ She said rolling her eyes.

⌠ He said you would say that■ Luna said wearily.

⌠ Oh.. When did you see Scorpius then?■ She asked as Luna skipped on the spot.

⌠ Just last night, I was helping him sweep the chimney■

⌠ That explains a lot then■ Muttered Lily.

⌠ what was that?■ questioned Luna.

⌠ Oh nothing, why are you holding your bag so close Luna!■ She had not loosened her grip on the zip since she arrived on the doorstep.

⌠ I cant,■ Luna lowered her voice.

⌠ the draconian nymphs are unusually restless, they will steal anything they can get there hands on at this time of year■

⌠ What▓s so special about this year?■ wondered Lily not quite understanding what she meant.

⌠ Its the 50th anniversary of Lily and James death■

⌠ Oh I see why dad was so upset yesterday then but.. Anyway, what▓s that▓s got to do with the Dranoni Nymphs or whatever you call them?■ she said sounding confused.

⌠ Its said that some of the old death eaters are recruiting them as back ups for the fight against the minister■ As soon as Luna said this Lily pulled her into the house.

⌠ you know about Lucius!■ Screamed Lily.

⌠ Yes, but you shouldn▓t look so relieved ,you see the Nymphs could be listening anywhere■ she said looking round the gloomy room.

⌠ Ok but do you believe that Lucius would do such a thing?■

⌠ I suppose he▓s not really capable at his age but Roldulphus says otherwise■ Said Luna pulling on her badger apron.

⌠ Why does everyone keep listening to that damn death eater!■ She shouted with frustration.

⌠ He▓s Reformed Lily, you haven▓t seen him yet■ Luna said reassuringly.

⌠ It amazes me how you see the best in everyone! For gods sake Luna he helped kill Sirius■ She said as her voice cracked.

⌠ YOU DIDN▓T EVEN KNOW SIRIUS LILY!■ Lily had never seen Luna get so angry before.

⌠ Im sorry Luna I didn▓t mean to upset you, I suppose we will have to wait till the next meeting before I can ask Scorpius anything■ She said solemnly.

⌠ Ok then so lets get started shall we!■ Luna giggled.

⌠ But you must rest for a while, its under Scorpiuss orders■

⌠ Im not an invalid Luna you know!■ She laughed as Luna started to mix the paint colours up.

⌠ What▓s so funny?■ Lily asked patiently.

⌠ You just reminded me of Hermione that▓s all■ Lily raised her eyebrows at Luna who was vigorously mixing the colours.

⌠ are you sure green and purple make mauve?■

⌠ Im sure■ She replied.

⌠ I trust you Luna, im just going to go and lie down for a while■

⌠ok? Just call me if you need me■ Reassured Lily.  
Luna didn▓t reply, she just carried on stirring the paint while still humming to the first ever wand duel.

Chapter 6: The Surprises

⌠ Lily, Lily, LILY!■

Scorpius had abruptly awoken Lily from her sleep.

⌠ What time is it? Oh no Luna I..■ She panicked throwing on her dressing gown.

⌠ Don▓t worry you over slept a bit that▓s all■ Said Scorpius staring into her sleepy eyes. ⌠ Oh so is Luna still here?■ muttered Lily.

⌠ Yeah she▓s just finishing off downstair..■ Scorpius and Lily could here a familiar voice calling from down stairs.

⌠ Lily? Scorpius? Ive finished!■

⌠Luna■ Lily laughed as they slowly plodded downstairs. As they approached the bottom of the staircase Lily could smell the sweet taste of Chocolate Cheese cake, she had been craving it for weeks. Scorpius reached the bottom of the stairs first hoping that Luna hadn▓t wrecked everything, everyone knew what she could get like these days.

⌠ Wow, Lily come and see this!■ He called.

The dusty grey wall was not plain and bare anymore but a rich gold colour and the back wall was painted mauve.

⌠ Thanks Luna!■ Lily said as she gave Luna a hug.

⌠ that▓s ok Lily, just helping out a friend of the family, hope you enjoy the cheese cake I bought you too!■ Said Luna running to hide her Radish bag.

⌠ Err not quite Luna, Lily cant eat cheese, she▓s pregnant■ Scorpius interrupted.

⌠ SCORPIUS! One little slice wont do anything will it?■ Lily moaned, breathing in the sweet smell of chocolate.

⌠ I don▓t know but we don▓t want to take the risk do we?■ He said as he examined the gold candles on top of the fire place.

⌠ Fine then■ Lily was defeated, she could never argue with Scorpius over the baby.

⌠ Ill see you soon then■ Luna giggled as she skipped to the door.

⌠ Bye, and thanks for everything..■ But she had already left.

⌠ So shall we go out for dinner today? My treat?■ He suggested putting his arm round Lily.

⌠ Yeah ok, what about the hogeshead?■

⌠ No, to down town, I want to treat you, you have been coping so well■ He said.

⌠ Maybe the tickled Ivory?■ Lily commented.

⌠ That▓s great, ill book the reservation for 7, you go and get changed and ill meet you there, im just popping round to James..■

⌠ Scorpius, ┘■ Lily desperately wanted to talk to him about the Society but she knew she would have to wait till the next C.D.W.S meeting.

⌠ Yes?■ He said flinging his coat on.

⌠ Don▓t worry, make sure you wrap up out there I think its snowing■ Lily said as she gazed into his eyes.

⌠ Snow in March there▓s something you don▓t see everyday!■ Scorpius remarked.

Lily smirked.

⌠ Probably the Draconian Nymphs■ She muttered under her breath.

⌠ Sorry?■ Said Scorpius now putting on his striped scarf.

⌠ Nothing■ Lily laughed.

⌠ Goodbye■ He called as he stepped out the door.

Snow fell silently out side, Lily had nothing to do now the house was decorated.

⌠ Ill call Victorie■ she thought to herself.

As she started to dial the number in she thought she saw something out the corner of her eye.

Her heart pounding Lily pulled up the newly painted windows and┘

⌠ Boo! ■ James yelled as he chucked a huge snowball at her.

⌠ JAMES WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOUR MENT TO BE MEETING SCORPIUS!■ she screamed.

He did not reply just ruffled his snow ridden hair.

⌠ think of the baby then!■ she said sarcastically.

⌠ so is there anyone else hiding back there?■ As Lily asked this Teddy, Albus and Remus popped up from behind the window sill.

⌠ Remus! I have so much to ask you, when is the next meeting and I┘■ She said as she leaned over the sill to give him a tight hug.

James, Teddy and Albus were now standing to the side looking down at the ground.

⌠ What▓s wrong?■ She said sounding concerned.

⌠ its over■ Remus replied.

⌠ What? You and Ton..■

⌠No, no the society■

⌠ That cant be right why?■ She said as a tear dropped onto the window pain.

⌠ Its to dangerous Lily, Now that Tonks has gone into Hospital I can┘■ He stuttered.

⌠ Hospital?■ Remus had looked so tired these past few weeks. His once sandy hair was now a shade of gray, his eyes were not blue anymore but also a dull gray.

⌠ But what about Lucius?■ she said in disbelief.

⌠ Shall we come in Lily its freezing here and I think Alice has a bit of frost bite!■ James said pulling out a yellow pygmy puff from his coat pocket. ⌠ Ok then■ She said as they clambered through the window.

⌠ James! We just got this decorated, you could have gone through the door■ Lily, scowling, went to open the door for the others.

⌠ Shall I poor some tea?■ Asked Lily.

The room was silent apart from the dripping of a burst water pipe.

⌠ No were fine thanks, And Tonks is just having a routine procedure, nothing major■

Remus examined the crystal chandelier hanging in the hall way.

⌠ You▓ve really spent quite a lot of money on this house, haven▓t you?■ He said as he walked around in awe. Lily could tell he didn▓t want to dwell on the Subject of Tonks anymore.

⌠ James, your meant to be meeting Scorpius any minute, you need to call him!■ Lily panicked grabbing the phone.

⌠ don.. Have you heard that Hagrids moving Grawp, I think he▓s going back to his uncles■ Explained James. Lily didn▓t know why James was so hesitant.

⌠ Look lets just cut to the chase, whats happened about the society?■

Chapter 7: The end of the C.D.W.S

⌠ Lucius has been convicted of murders■ said Remus.

⌠ What, but who,.. And murders? There▓s more than 1?■ ⌠ Hugo and Scor..■

⌠ no, no, no why would he?■ She said collapsing onto the floor.

⌠ He was defending Scor..■ Remus said as his face turned red.

⌠ They were in the wrong place at the wrong time Lil■ James said sitting down at the table.

Lily wiped the tears from her face as she stood up next to Remus.

⌠ So what happened?■

⌠ He was about to Kill your Family, Harry, Ginny everyone■

⌠ Even you?■ She said looking at James and Albus.

⌠ Yeah■ James looked emotionless but Lily knew he was hiding it.

⌠ Scorpius came round to see the us, Hugo was there aswell..and when Lucius stormed in he did not expect to see his Grandchild ■ Albus said rushing to the end of the sentence.

⌠ And when one of his curses rebounded it went flying towards Scorpius and┘and┘■ James started to cry.

⌠ Hugo saved him■ Teddy finished.  
⌠ What! But I thought Hugo hated Scorpius? And why is Scorpius dead too?■ Everything they had said to Lily just went round in a blur to her.

⌠ After he had killed Hugo he ran for James, but when Scorpius was hit instead he ran out of the door■ Albus said solemnly.

⌠ I guess his great magic isn▓t what it used to be■ Said Remus trying to lighten the mood, It didn▓t help. Everyone was stood in a deadly silence for what seemed like a year but then Lily spoke.

⌠ Are mum and Dad ok?■ She asked James.

⌠ There fine, but we better get going no..■ Said Remus striding towards the door.

⌠ Wait, Why did he attack my Family and whats happening to Lucius?■ Lily still sounded like she could burst out crying any minute.

⌠ When he had Finally fished torturing Gilbert he gave in and told him about the Society, Oh and Luckily He will be in Azkaban for lets just say.. A long time■ he said weakly smiling.

Once everyone had left Lily started to realise what had just happened, her Baby would have no father, She would live in their big house by herself and the two people she could confide in were gone.

Lily got to her knees, she looked round the empty room. Her hands were numb from shock and her face was as white as marble. She was all alone now.

Chapter 8: The white Chapel Funeral

Lily was now only a few weeks off giving birth . All the Fear and Sadness had been building up to this event, an event which will bring closure to Both Scorpius and Hugo▓s death.

Their Funeral had been booked at the place were Lily and Scorpius were married, the white chapel.

As Lily pulled on her black cloak she looked out the window. It was The heat of Summer, it seemed rather glum to have a Funeral at this time of the year but it always reminded Scorpius of his grandmother in her garden.

She started to walk down the street, it was full of flowers and the Children▓s park was packed to the limit. Lily started to sob, she couldn▓t help but break down and cry sometimes.

A few meters away she spotted a usual image of Luna, she was wearing a full length black dress and a small matching bonnet resembling the Diadem.

Even though it was traditional, Black seemed so dreary to wear in the heat of Summer. This was the last thing on her mind though, Draco would be there by himself, would she have to talk with him? Even though Lily knew the answer to this was probably yes she couldn▓t help but wish it wasn▓t true.

⌠ Hello Lily■ Said Luna, She sounded much different to when she spoke when she was happy.

⌠ You ready to go?■ She asked. ⌠ Yes, but I don▓t want to see Draco■ She said dreading it.

⌠ Well I know it will be akward..bu■

⌠ YOU THINK■ Lily blurted out Sarcastically.

⌠ Im sorry, its just I want this Baby to come now!■ Said Lily.

⌠ I understand■ Luna said trying to comfort her.

⌠ Do you?■ Said Lily as they reached the white rusted gate.

Luna just smiled and walked through.

In front of them she saw familiar faces all pale and dressed in black.

Ginny ran out from the crowd and gave Lily a huge hug.

⌠ My Dear, Lily,Lily,Lily■ She said patting her shoulders like she was a little girl.

⌠ Lets just get it over with shall we?■ Said Lily rushing to get away from her mother.

Over on the other side of the grave she spotted a tall figure dressed in a crisp black suit.

⌠ Draco■ She said under her breath.

He looked Cold and Lifeless, he showed no emotion what so ever. This reminded Lily of Scorpius in one of his moods.

As she was about to walk over to him the Vicar called everyone in around the tomb.

⌠ we are gathered here today to pay are last respects to Hugo Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy■ He said solemnly.

As the service went on everyone in the crowd started to look more ill than they looked when it began.

⌠ Thank god■ Lily thought to herself, she thought she would have to leave any minute.

She started to Scan the graveyard for Draco, But she could only see Luna and Albus.

⌠ Luna!■ Lily shouted over to her.

⌠ have you seen Draco I need to speak to him?■ Lily asked, panicking if he had done something stupid.

⌠ He left a few minutes ago■ Even though Lily desperately needed to talk to him she could not help but feel a great deal of relief.

⌠ Ok well Im going home now■ Lily waved goodbye to everyone then started to walk down the stony steps.

She was sure the baby would come any minute, the pains in her stomach were getting worse and worse every Second.

⌠ Owch!■ Lily felt her first contraction.

⌠ Help, help Luna Luna!■ Lily sat down on the ground panting for breath as Ginny,Tonks and Luna came running to her.

⌠ Whats the matter■ shouted Ginny.

⌠ Im having my baby that▓s the matter■ Lily couldn▓t help but be sarcastic.

⌠ Lets get you to St. Godrics right away!■ Luna said Leading the way down the hill.

Chapter 9: Baby Pansy

24 hours later┘.

⌠ Lily? Lily? Are you awake?■ Lily could feel a hard pressure on her stomach, it was like a balloon had exploded inside her.

Everything was still a Blur but Lily could make out the Familiar faces of Her mum, Luna, Tonks, Rose, Teddy and Victorie.

⌠ What happened to me?■ Lily could not remember a thing after the Funeral.

⌠ Shortly after we got you here you fainted■ Said Rose looking around the clean room of the hospital ward.  
⌠ Have I had my Baby.. \what is ha┘Ahh■ Lily felt a huge pain in the centre of her stomach burning like lava.

⌠ Don▓t move! The doctors had no choice but to give you a suzerain■ Ginny said placing a get well card on the Table from James and Albus. ⌠ Now you tell me■ Lily was confused and was not sure what had happened.

⌠ And you might want to check out the scar?■ Teddy said pulling a face. Lily lifted up the cover and..

⌠ Eww Lily its not that Bad!■ Said Rose now covered in Sick.

⌠ Sorry, It wasn▓t that..I■ The Doctor in the corner of the room interrupted.

⌠ Don▓t worry its just normal side affects of a suzerain, it will clear up in no time!■ She said Happily.

Tonks and Ginny frowned at the Doctor.

⌠ But where▓s my baby? Where▓s Pansy?■ Lily said nearly forgetting!

⌠ Draco!■ Lily nearly threw up again as he entered the room.

⌠ What are you doing here!■ She said in disbelief.

⌠ What Im not allowed to see my first Granddaughter!■

Lily was baffled and didn▓t know what to say.

⌠ Well yeah, ..of course. I■

⌠ Would you like to hold her?■ asked the Doctor.

⌠ Yes■ She replied quickly before she would change her mind.

The Doctor passed the baby over to Lily. Everyone gathered round apart from Draco who just stood and looked in awe. ⌠ She has Scorpiuss eyes!■ Lily smiled at her new born baby.

⌠ So is it definitely called Pansy then?■ It was the first thing Draco had said since he walked in.

⌠ If that▓s Ok?■ She said worried he may take it the wrong way.

⌠ Its perfect, may I hold her?■ He asked staring at the Red plump baby.

⌠ Err yes■ Lily did not know what had came over him, he was, he was .. Reformed.

She handed over Pansy into Draco▓s cold thin hands.

⌠ She beautiful■ He laughed as Pansy Gurgled.

⌠ To Pansy Malfoy..■ Teddy began to make a toast.

⌠ No! Im sorry but would you mind if She took the name Potter? I want us to be joined once and for all?■ Lily said staring at Draco.

⌠ Fine Lily, your choice you don▓t have to confirm with me on everything!■ He weakly smiled.

⌠ So then to Pansy Potter, the mark of a new era!■ Beamed Teddy looking proud.

⌠ No Not knew era, a new Beginning■ 


End file.
